povertypackfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Pincher (Comics)
Penny Pincher is the monniker of one of several villains that inhabits Run-Down City (formerly Golden Megalopolis). His crimes always consist of copper-themed activities and he is the arch nemesis of Brown Wristband. Publication History/Developmental History Inspired by the villains from the Silver Age of Comics, whom most were largely basd off a gimmick, Penny Pincher was created as an intended throwback. The name was derived by Derek and Dave Lipscomb. Dave Lipscomb went on further to add that he MUST say lines that reflected Hanna Barbara villains ("A penny saved is a penny earned, heroes! muahahaha!") while Derek based his design as an "Abraham Lincoln masquerade draped in copper". Finally, but most important, Ted Shambaris gave Penny Pincher his alter-ego namesake and created his origins and motivations. Origin Reginald Shilling grew up in a low-income family in [[Golden Megalopolis (Comics)|'Golden Megalopolis']]. I his early childhood, Reginald Shilling wanted only one thing more than anything: The Avenging Abe action figure with the kung fu grip. It was $9.99, and young Reggie was determined to make it his. He did every job a child his age could do to earn money for it. He washed cars, raked leaves, picked up after dogs, mopped up "milk" at the Adult cinema, and even had a lemonade stand. As he was paid in cash by each job, Reggie always discarded the pennies, as he saw them as worthless and hardly any value. When he had gained a total of $10.75, he went to claim his object of his desire. But when it was being rung up, the total came to $10.76. A penny short! If that wasn't bad enough a customer cut in front of him and purchased HIS figure! Driven to the point of obsession, Reginald spends years formulating, designing and engineering a "Round Down Machine" - the ultimate foil to his one torment. With that machine, it will round down the amount on all transactions in Golden Megalopolis. A colossal economic crash was projected to happen, with no basis whatsoever. Powered by pennies, Reginald took a source of his pain, and made it his gain. He also determined in his deranged state, that he would rid people of the copper within their own bodies. However, the Monks of True Charity learned of his twisted scheme, and selected Gidget Florrie the Brown Wristband of Charity, making her the champion of charity. She immediately challenged Reginald when he was nearly about to unleash the full power of his Round Down Machine. He tried to stop her with his Penny Pounder gun, and his hench-women, "The Bargain Hunters". However none were a match for Brown Wristband. Reginald, in his desperate state, aims the Round Down cannon at her and fires, but she deflected the beam destroying the beam, causing all the pennies to rain down on him. Following his arrest, Penny Pincher was among several rogues who broke out from their cell thanks to the appetite of Barrel Chest, who proceeded to break through the wall when he was told poutine would be available on the other side. Reginald Shilling remains at large. Penny.png|Penny Pincher in full regalia. Penny_Pincher.jpg|"penny for your thoughts, crusader!" roller-skating-hooker.png|Penny Pincher uses his "Penny Pounder" on Brown Wristband. pennypunch.jpg|Penny-less.